The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as set forth herein. It has already been proposed in an electromagnetically actuatable valve to embody the valve housing of ferromagnetic material and to make the flat armature so large that it partially protrudes beyond the end face of the valve housing. However, this produces the disadvantage that the flat armature becomes quite large and thus very heavy, prolonging the switch times of the valve in an undesirable manner.